schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Guess Whose Back?
Season 4 Episode 9: Guess Whos Back There is a half day, and they have to go straight top 3rd block, but Duane came to school late, for the 7th time (Not Good) Duane walks in, K-staxx opens the door, Duane walked in and put the late pass on the table next to Seymore's desk, and there's a new kid, a little shrimpy blonde kid, with pale skin and rosy chicks. Duane sits and is talking to Chelsea. Seymore is telling the new kid, Ricky, about C-badge, and talking about how he paid Seth to call him squeezy. Duane said to Chelsea that he should go up and take the late pass before the teacher takes it. Chelsea and Zach both encourage him, Duane waited, them he walked up and acted like he was using a tissue, he slowly swiped the pass, and balled it up and threw it in the trash. He sees that Eric and Alex is looking at him. Duane walked back with a sneaky look. Duane is listening to Ricky speak and he kinda sound like a little girl, Duane is kind of confused. Bri, Alexis, and Kia wants to popcorn read, and nobody else wants to, Ricky says "I want to popcorn read", Kia says "You go girl". Duane is confused. At lunch, Dj tells Duane that he looks like Aresenio Hall, Duane feels so offended! Danny keeps calling Duane things like fag, and gay Duane is so annoyed. Tyler Gallagher really doesn't like Danny, same with others at the table. In health class, Duane has been failing his quizzes. They are 4 question quizzes and Duane usually get 2 out of 2 right. They go up to the library since Tri is working with Nick, Duane is working with Eric, they told each other that they are health buddies. They have to find how much calories fast foods have, Eric says he don't eat fast food, because its not good for him. Eric is calculating the calories from his phone, and Mr. Stubber tells him to used the computer's calculator. They start talking about Ms. S, Eric says that its a rumor that she's a porn star, because she has a birth mark like one of the porn stars. Duane really doubts it. After dismissal, like any other day, Duane is hanging with Tony the stoner, and he is saying how he almost got married. The next day, Duane asked Chelsea if Ricky is a boy or a girl, Chelsea said she's a girl, Duane feels so surprised! Chelsea is laughing. Later, Ricky is listening to music, while doing school work and the music from her earphones are really loud. The teacher calls her name more than 3 times, then she claims that she has B lunch, but she's in C lunch, so she gets mad, and walks out. Bri starts laughing, and Kia "K-staxx" starts talking about her. Going to lunch, Duane sees the dragon, the Buffalo, the cow, the sheMAN!.............Jotrice.